seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Freezing Health part 2
Tack, overlooking the ocean, was shivering. It was cold. Extremely, utterly, cold. He felt like a Popsicle inside another Popsicle, being eaten by a Popsicle. Fea, next to him, was shivering as much as he was, and blew into her hands. She blew out some air, and saw her breath. So, this is what it looked like. Now, she can die. She hit the floor, and made angels. Snow was everywhere on the deck, and Malk kicked the door, with soup. He had an umbrella, to make sure the soup wasn't ruined by the snow, and handed it to Tack and Fea. "I made sure the two were comfy. Rangton complained that I wasn't wearing a sexy nurse outfit, so he asked that the doctor would have one." "What if it's a guy?" "I asked that. He said that he could wear it then, to make himself feel pretty." Malk and Fea laughed, while Tack still looked past. He looked to Fea and Malk, and bowed his head. "Guys... Am I a bad captain?" The two looked at Tack, and felt confused. Malk, tried to make Tack feel better. "No way! Most guys wouldn't put his men above his own life or dreams! Captain, your amazing!" "Then why is Zozo and Rangton in beds, with broken bones?" Malk, was at a loss for words, and Fea, growling, kicked Tack. He hit the floor, and she look disdainful for him. "Cap, if you feel bad for every bone, then you should leave us on Drum." "But Fea..." "Captain... Tack. Listen to me. You are above me, so I shall be respectful. We will be hurt. It's a condition, but we have to try to live. Beside, were getting a doctor to fix that. Aren't we?" Tack, thought about it, and grinned. His smile reached to his ears, and Malk nervously chuckled, backing away from Tack. "Sorry, your right Fea." Tack, got up, and stretched. But, he still felt horrible about Rangton and Zozo. Because of his craziness, he thought the two could handle any serious danger. The two were tough, but after Riker... Heck, Zozo may have been bad since they left Yatara! The thoughts made Tack doubt himself, and no matter what Fea or Malk say, it won't fix it. However... Tack was sure, that the doctor would fix that! Heh, fix. - A group of people at Drum island, ran away from a cold iron ship. The citizens of Drum were protected by a large force of 2,000 normal soldiers, and 400 Lapahns. The Lapahns were far stronger then any normal man, and a small group were more deadly then even a hundred fighters. About 30 Lapahns lay down to a man. He was young, about 20, had a long white staff, and a huge white flag hanging over it. He saw the metal boat open, and he bowed to it, folding his right arm to his chest. He shall serve his king. The king of the Black Drum empire. Roshu. The ships metal doors folded into itself, and the platform attached itself to the earth. The entire metal ship was about the size of the village itself, and over 200 men in black, metal armor came out. Roshu, a red haired, handsome man, wearing a suit, came out. He snapped his knuckles, and waved his finger. "Kal, get the chief." Kal, looked to the crowd, and grabbed the oldest. The old man, gave a frightful look at Kal, and Kal gave an innocent grin. "If you don't come with me sir, I will snap all your fingers tear them off, and make you eat them." He kicked the old man down, and dragged him by the hair, to the ship. He propped him, and kicked him in the back, making him look up, and look at Roshu. "Ahh, old man. You may not know me. My ancestor, Wapol, was king! PEOPLE! YOUR ONE TRUE KING, HAS COME BACK, TO LIBERATE YOU! THE BLACK DRUM EMPIRE, WILL FINALLY HAVE IT'S CAPITOL, AND I WILL TRULY BE, AN EMPEROR!" The old man, looked bitterly at Roshu, and spat on his foot. "I, and the rest of this village look down at you. We only serve the Sakura Kingdom." "Sakuras? Have you even seen any, old man?! If you want to see a Sakura tree so badly, let me help." Roshu snapped his finger, and a guard grabbed a gun. He pointed it at the Chiefs head, and Roshu sneered at the old man. "I heard heaven has some pretty ones." The guard shot the chief, and he fell. An old women, cried, and fell down. Many men, grabbed snow shovels, and charged the soldiers. Roshu, walking back to his ship, to drink some fine scotch, only gave one order. "Leave no one alive." The guards grabbed guns, and fired at the populace, with Kal jumping in the air, laughing, and stabbing many of the men. Roshu, straightened his tie, and gave a sadistic grin. "Sakura Kingdom? Well, I wonder if it burns like an actual Sakura tree!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc